Freestyle Forum
Freestyle Forum is an international online message board for freestyle nunchaku practitioners which was founded on October 28, 2004, joined forum into one place. The forum welcomes practitioners of all ages and levels of experience. It attempts to provide a place for practitioners to discuss their art and teach each other. Competitions Freestyle Forum holds annual tournaments that all members can participate in. These tournaments are held by participants submitting videos that adhere certain rules (which are relaxed, such as length of video and whether other weapons freestyle can be used). When all of the videos are in, members of the forum can vote on who they think is better. One annual tournament has categories based on skill level, while another is more traditional, where members are grouped and voters decide who is the better of the two in the groups. The annual "Chuck Off" also has varied categories such as: Singles, Doubles, Fire and Glow and Director. The annual "World Cup" features forum members competing under the idea of representing their countries on a global scale. The forum also hosts what are called "Ladder Battles". Here participants are ranked by number. Those wanting to move up the ranks can challenge any of the three people above them to a "battle". The two people involved submit videos of their freestyle that adhere to certain rules that are agreed upon. Then, forum members have a certain length of time to vote on who they think is the best. In addition, Freestyle Forum hosts Challenges, in which members accomplish a feat and set it as a challenge for other members. Many challenges allow for competition for top score records, as well. The challenge tradition was started when ProChux user Daniel Benaitis dared users of standard nunchaku to try to hit a plastic cup. When many members were able to accomplish this trial, members began setting more difficult challenges for each other and the tradition began. History Although the forum was officially created on October 28, 2004, the community which started Freestyle Forum existed in other forms for two years prior. *First generation **http://sports.groups.yahoo.com/group/freestylenunchaku/ - Mar 15, 2002 **http://spinstorm.cjb/.net - November 1, 2002 - forum board *Second generation **http://doubledna.com/freestyle/ - October 28, 2004 **http://gamingbedlam.com/nunchaku **http://doubledna.com/test2 **http://doubledna.com/nunchuck *Third (current) generation **http://www.freestyleforum.net - July 25, 2005 **http://www.freestylenunchaku.net Staff *Patrick Gresham - Founderhttp://members.tripod.com/~PGresh/nunchaku.htm - joined October 28, 2004 *Avi - Administrator, Founder - joined October 28, 2004 *psionics - Administrator - joined November 27, 2004 *SpinStorm - Administrator - joined December 7, 2004 *hairybiddy - Administrator - joined January 15, 2005 *Heru418 - Administrator - joined May 1, 2008 *Kriztov - Administrator - joined July 23, 2005 *daveaminal - Administrator - joined June 3, 2006 *EleManT - Moderator - joined August 16, 2006 *Exmortem - Administrator - joined September 2, 2006 *Flowpulse - Moderator - joined March 5, 2008 *Matt-Chez - Moderator - joined February 24, 2007 *Oz - Moderator - joined August 8, 2008 *teno-d - Administrator - joined March 14, 2007 *Yayu - Moderator - joined April 18, 2007 *rctrue - Administrator - joined August 2, 2007 External Links Freestyle Forum Category:Organizations